


You Put the Brakes on This

by atomictourist



Category: DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, fluff?, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomictourist/pseuds/atomictourist
Summary: Apollo tends to Midnighter's wounds while reflecting on their relationship. A short missing scene set before the events in issue 10 of Steve Orlando's awesome Midnighter series.





	

Apollo knew this body in his arms -- every muscle, every scar, every dip and dimple -- as well as he did his own. But he had never seen this body so battered, even in all the years they had fought side by side. He gently deposited Midnighter on their... _his_ bed (it hadn't, he reminded himself, been their bed for almost a year), and gave silent thanks that he had put dark colored sheets on it earlier that morning, because he couldn't bear to see more of Midnighter's blood spilled out. There was enough of it already on Apollo, bright red and fresh, a glaring contrast to Apollo's white tank top. It wasn't by any stretch the first time one of them found himself covered in the other's blood, but it still made his heart clench.

Apollo breathed deeply, pushing aside every feeling that threatened to overwhelm him so he could focus on the task at hand. Midnighter's enhanced body would heal on its own within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, but his wounds still needed to be cleaned and bandaged. It was a familiar ritual, one that Apollo recalled with fondness as he gathered washcloths, bandages, and a bowl of warm water from the en suite. His mind wandered to the aftermath of past missions when tending one another's injuries led to gentle kisses and wandering hands. They wouldn't leave their bedroom sometimes for days. A sad smile tugged at Apollo's mouth. This time he would settle for Midnighter regaining consciousness.

Apollo returned to find that even in his current stat Midnighter had sprawled across nearly the entire bed like it belonged to him. Apollo rolled his eyes. "You're still a bed hog," he said with affection as he removed the rest of Midnighter's clothes and set to work tenderly cleaning every cut and scrape. Midnighter didn't stir as Apollo had hoped he would, except for occasional incoherent babbling that sounded a lot like "Andrew" and "I missed you". Apollo was grateful, in a way, that Midnighter wasn't awake to see how much his hands trembled as he washed debris from a particularly nasty abrasion on Midnighter's chest.

Apollo had thought of their reunion every day since Midnighter walked out, but he never imagined it would happen like this. Midnighter's voice from earlier still rang in his ears, that loud, ragged "I need you" so full of urgency and uncharacteristic fear. Apollo was oddly touched that in what could have been his last moments, Midnighter reached out to him. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

Once he finished tending to every wound, Apollo smoothed back Midnighter's hair, noting how much it had grown out on the sides. He would offer to give it a trim once Midnighter woke up. Until then Apollo contented himself with laying in what little space was left on the bed, smiling when Midnighter rolled to curl up against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this past month I've fallen head over heels for Midnighter (because he's basically Gay Batman) and I have a lot of Midnighter/Apollo feels. Actually canon queer couples are THE BEST. I know I'm a year late to this show, but I hope you enjoyed the fic! The title is from Tegan and Sara's "Drove Me Wild" because I was listening to Heartthrob while writing this.


End file.
